Altos e Baixos
by Bolo de Chocolate
Summary: Hinata é uma menina que parece ser comum, apenas seus amigos sabem do que ela é capaz. Nos altos e baixos da vida ela vai mostrar que é alguém surpreendente e que suas habilidades vão alem das aparências.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e todo mundo sabe disso.

Altos e Baixos

-Nii-san?

- Sim?

-O que você ta fazendo?- ela falou segurando um riso.

-Estou observando o céu. Porque ta rindo?

-É que você é, sabe, sempre tão serio. Te ver com essa cara de bobo apaixonado olhando pro nada é divertido.

-... eu não estou com cara de bobo apaixonado- rosnou ele. Ela sabia tira-lo do serio quando queria.

- e eu sou a rainha Elizabeth II da Inglaterra.

-hmpt.

- Nii-san!-ela repreendeu.

-O que é? Fala logo irmãzinha.- Ele abriu um sorriso sarcástico ao pronunciar a ultima palavra.

-É que tem uma amiga sua la na sala, ela é linda e, bem, nii-san, você ta namorando com ela ne?-ela se sentou ao lado dele, as bochechas coradas e o sorriso sincero no rosto infantil.

O garoto fitou a menina por alguns minutos e virou a cara ao sentir um formigamento nada bem vinda ao rosto. Não queria que ela o visse corar assim. As duas crianças sentadas na escada do quintal da casa, de frente para o jardim formavam uma imagem muito fofa. Ambos corados e olhando para lados opostos.

''Um Hyuuga nunca deve demonstrar emoções'' o garoto pensou. A face antes tingida de vermelho voltou a cor normal. Ele respirou fundo e se virou para a prima, sorriu internamente ao ver o rosto delicado da prima ainda corado.

- Não namoro ninguém Hinata-sama.

-Mas, ela é tão linda.

-Quem está la? Quem é a garota que você disse?- ele fechou a cara esperando a resposta e controlando o tom da voz.

-Sou eu Neji-san- uma garota de cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques e olhos da mesma cor apareceu na porta.

-Ohayo Tenten.- a garota falou sorrindo.

-Ohayo. O que te traz aqui?

-Ohayo Hinata. Meus pais vieram falar com o Senhor Hiashi, então me trouxeram com eles.

A morena mais nova observava os outros dois conversarem, ela sabia que a Mitsashi gostava de seu primo e estava feliz por isso. Adorava o primo e ver que alguém gosta dele a deixava feliz. ''Se ele correspondesse a amiga seriam um casal tão lindo'' ela pensou.

- Nii-san, eu vou entrar, obrigada pela visita a nossa casa Mitsashi-sama.- voz melodiosa foi ouvida enquanto a menina fazia uma reverencia e sumiu para dentro da casa.

-Nii-san? Não sabia que você tinha uma irmã.

-Não tenho. Ela é minha prima.

-Ah, ela é linda.

-Hinata falou o mesmo de você.

-Awwn. O que vocês fazem aqui o dia todo?

-A única que tem brinquedos é a Hanabi, por ser a mais nova tem uma coleção de bonecas. Eu e Hinata não brincamos mais, apenas lutamos.

- Que triste, mas deve ser bom pra ela aprender a lutar com você.

Ambos se mantiveram em silencio por um bom tempo. A terminou seus assuntou e chamou a filha. Neji apenas observou a família se afastar e sumir no fim da rua.

-Nii-san, ficou triste porque a namorada já se foi?

-Ela não é minha namorada.

A menina torceu o rosto com uma cara de desgosto, mas deixou um sorriso aflorar ao ver uma pessoa se aproximar a toda velocidade. Seu plano deu certo.

- Neji tem uma namorada? Isso é um verdadeiro milagre!-uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos na altura do ombro praticamente gritou no meio do corredor.

-Eu não tenho namorada Hanabi-sama.-ele vociferou, aquela brincadeira o estava irritando.

-Então você é mesmo gay? Hinata você esta me devendo 200 reais!

Hinata ficou vermelha com a atitude da irmã. Ainda a assustava ver o quanto eram diferentes, a mais nova é mais extrovertida e mais direta. Coisa que a outra so fazia com o primo por perto, com os outros sempre corava e gaguejava.

-Eu não sou gay.

-É sim, você tem 13 anos e nunca teve uma namorada.

-Hanabi!- a mais velha repreendeu enquanto tentava segurar uma gargalhada-Venha, vamos comer algo e deixar Neji e suas opções as sós.

-Bem que eu sempre achei que o nii-san tem cara de moça.

O garoto estancou na porta ao ouvir o que a prima disse. Respirou fundo e contou ate 10 tentando controlar a raiva. ''Mas a baixinha tem razão'' pensou, ele sempre teve uma multidão de fãs na escola, tinha coleções de pedidos de namoro mesmo sendo tão novo e só havia beijado algumas.


	2. 4 anos depois

4 anos depois

Neji andava calmo pelos corredores lotados da escola, estava imerso em pensamentos sobre seu passado. Ele foi eleito o 2º garoto mais perfeito da escola por 2 anos consecutivos, tinha dois títulos aleatórios de garoto mais lindo da escola e merecia. Nas votações ele só perdia pro Sabaku no Gaara e as vezes para algum dos Uchihas. Já havia namorado metade das suas fãs e outras garotas do Ensino Médio, nada muito longo.

-Neji? Hinata está te procurando.

-Hm, obrigado.

Ele começou a se mover mais rápido pelo lugar. Havia se esquecido que hoje iria leva-la para casa durante o almoço. Achou-a na cantina, os longos cabelos negro-azulados cascateando pelas costas da menina até a altura da cintura são discerníveis a distancia. Poucas pessoas tem o cabelo naturalmente daquela cor e nenhuma delas estuda naquela escola.

-Hinata-sama eu...- ele parou de falar ao ver quem estava com ela no exato momento em que um moreno saltou na garota e começou a abraça-la.- Uchiha solta minha prima agora!

-Eu hein, ficou com ciúmes? Sabia que isso seria incesto e...- o soco do Hyuuga atingiu-lhe a face em cheio.

Ambos se colocaram em posição de luta, era possível ver uma faísca de ódio relampejando nos olhos dos dois enquanto se encaravam.

- I-Itachi-kun, depois eu falo com você. Vamos pra casa agora nii-san?

- Hina-chan, eu te levo pra casa se você quiser.

-Não vai precisar Uchiha. Ela vem comigo.

-Ate a tarde Itachi-kun.

-Ate Hime.

Os dois primos saíram juntos. Neji estava com a mão possessivamente posicionada na cintura da prima, lançava um olhar feio pra qualquer um que pousasse o olhar na moça de olhos prateados ao seu lado.

Perto de Itachi, um homem alto e loiro se aproximou lentamente com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

-Ainda tentando namorar a Hyuuga?

-só na tentativa mesmo, o garoto não desgruda dela um segundo. Quando eu pensei que tivesse uma oportunidade, ele brotou do nada e a tirou de perto.

-Eu só quero saber o que tem no gene dessa família, eles devem fazer alguma mandinga brava quando nasce um bebe no clã, só pode. O Neji vive no Top5 de garotos mais desejados. A garotinha esta no Top 5 de meninas perfeitas, entre varias outras baboseiras que incluem votações.

-Ah Deidara, isso é um mistério. Apenas sei que eu mato o fã clube dela todinho só para tela como namorada.

-Exagerado. Tu sabe que ela gosta do babaca do amigo do Sasuke. Para de babar na menina dos outros.

-Vou fazê-la mudar de ideia.

-Itachi!

-Falando no diabo. Deidara sua língua parece que invoca as pessoas.

Um garoto moreno começou a andar na direção deles, o olhar ônix e frio pousado nos dois. Sasuke é a versão mais nova e de cabelo curto do Itachi. O cabelo negro repicado e sempre bagunçado virou sua marca, ao contrario do mais velho que prendia o cabelo na altura do ombro em um rabo de cavalo.

-Continua cercando a herdeira Hyuuga? Sabe que uma hora as pessoas vão reparar, o boato vai se espalhar e suas fãs vão mata-la.

-Eu sei disso pirralho, por isso sou discreto.

-Ela não vai te aceitar, esta babando no Uzumaki até hoje.

-Uma hora ela cansa.

-O baka tem razão Itachi. As fãs que vocês tem são absurdamente loucas e assassinas. Ainda me lembro do soco da Sakura quando me confundiu com a Ino de costas.

Flash Back

Sasuke e Deidara conversavam banalidades em um parque, quando uma Sakura furiosa surgiu por entre as arvores e atacou o loiro. O cabelo dos dois é absurdamente parecido, até mesmo no corte que ambos possuem, a única diferença é o lado da espessa franja que possuem.

-SUA PORCA! SAI DE PERTO DO MEU SASUKE!-A rósea berrava com sua voz irritante enquanto desferia vários golpes no loiro.

-AAAAH! PORCA É VOCÊ!IMITAÇÃO MAL FEITA DA MORANGUINHO!

-O QUE? Sasuke querido me defenda dessa aberração.

-Eu não.- o moreno não deixava nenhum sorriso escapar em seus lábios, mas por dentro estava se contorcendo em gargalhadas. Pegou uma câmera e começou a filmar.

-QUEM VOCÊ OUSA CHAMAR DE ABERRAÇÃO O COISA DO DEMO? FICA ACHANDO QUE É UM SER HUMANO AÍ, FALANDO PELOS COTOVELOS E NA VERDADE É O SER MAIS HORRENDO QUE JÁ VI NA VIDA!

-OLHA AQUI SEU...

-SUA COPIA MAL FEITA! FALSIFICADA! ATE UM MACACO FAZ COM BARRO UMA IMAGEM MAIS BONITA QUE VOCÊ! MEUS OLHOS ARDEM COM SUA FEIURA COISA ESTRANHA.

-FALSIFICADA? FALSIFICADA? TÁ ACHANDO QUE É QUEM PRA ME CHAMAR ASSIM SUA LOIRA OXIGENADA!

-PRA SUA INFORMAÇÃO, EU SOU 100% NATURAL E ORIGINAL. ATÉ NA HORA DE XINGAR VOCÊ USA COISA REPETIDA, FALTA DE ORIGINALIDADE É FODA! E TEM MAIS, MEU CABELO É P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O! JÁ FIZ MUITA PROPAGANDA DA L'ORÉAL PARIS GURIA. E O SEU TA CHEIO DE PONTA DUPLA.

-VIADO.

-ANTES VIADO DO QUE INVEJOSA.

- COMO OUSA? ACHO QUE OFENDI TODOS OS VIADINHOS DO MUNDO AGORA. NINGUÉM IRIA QUERER UMA COISA COMO VOCE POR PERTO MEU BEM.

Enquanto a discussão continuava acalorada, Sasuke achou um ponto ideal e seguro para filmar mais de perto. No outro dia jogou o vídeo no You Tube e em menos de uma semana estava entre os vídeos mais assistidos.

Fim do Flash Back

-Ótima lembrança.

-Aquela garota irrita qualquer um.- o loiro comentou.

-E como irrita.

-Falando em garotas, onde estão suas fãs Sasukinho?- o apelido surgiu da Konan e logo se espalho pelo colégio, deixando o jovem Uchiha furioso.- Não me diga que elas descobriram que você é gay- Itachi alfinetou.

-Idiota.

-Relaxa garoto, tá comigo, tá salvo. Aquelas menininhas correm de mim que nem aluno de professor.

O trio se dirigiu a um restaurante que tinha por perto, estranhamente só trabalhavam ali integrantes dos fãs clubes dos irmãos. Elas faltavam dar um salto mortal duplo pra trás de tanta felicidade, afinal não é todo dia que ele vão ate aquele restaurante.


	3. Chapter 3

Em uma mansão ali perto...

-Nii-san?

-Oi?

-Por que seu cabelo é tão grande?

- Ele é sagrado pra mim Hime.

-Tipo aqueles caras que fazem uma promessa na igreja pra acontecer alguma coisa e em troca eles não cortam mais o cabelo?

-Quase isso, só que eu não fiz nenhuma promessa. Eu só gosto dele grande.

-Hmm- ela colocou o dedo indicador na frente dos lábios pensando.

Ele olhava a prima atentamente. Por mais calma, meiga e delicada que Hinata possa ser, ela tem la suas horas de ficar um pouco malvada, nada muito exagerado. Ela apenas tinha o dom de fazer perguntas que o deixavam sem palavras, sem reação ou desconcertado por muitas vezes, perguntas essas raríssimas, mas que ela sempre achava um jeito de achar e usa-las contra o primo.

-Quando você morrer podemos raspar a sua cabeça?

-É O QUE?- ao ver os olhos arregalados da menina ele logo se recompôs- Desculpe, mas eu poderia saber por que você faria isso?- o nos implícito na frase dela não lhe passou despercebido, mas ele não queria descobrir quantos queriam raspar-lhe a cabeça.

Hinata observava a reação do primo com um pequeno sorriso. Ela gostava de assusta-lo com perguntas desse tipo. Ver a face sempre inexpressiva do primo se tornar uma careta de horror, um sorriso mal contido ou uma face incrédula era sempre novo e precisava do momento perfeito.

-Neji-san, é que o Sasori- Donno faz marionetes incríveis e me ensina, se um dia eu conseguir fazer uma igual a você e colocarmos seu cabelo nela, vai ficar perfeita!

-Hina-sama...

-Por favor?- ela se aproximou um pouco dele, os olhos cheios de lagrimas prestes a serem derramadas, um pequeno biquinho infantil nos lábios vermelhos da menina. Aquela cara de quem vai chorar sempre funcionava, principalmente com Neji que odiava ver a primar chorando.

O garoto se remexeu um pouco, desviou o olhar para a parede, os vasos de flores e moveis, mas ainda via com a visão periférica a menina a sua frente. Maldita boa visão dos Hyuugas, maldita hora pera ter uma visão perfeita. Tentou resistir , ser durão, mas logo a visão da garotinha tão frágil na sua frente o assaltou, derreteu seu coração e ele suspirou derrotado.

-Esta bem...

-Obrigada Nii-san.

-Mas só quando eu morrer.

-Pode deixar.

- E nada de tentar me matar pra roubar meu cabelo.

-Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

-Você não, mas Sasori com certeza vai pensar nessa hipótese.

Ela saiu saltitando feliz para seu quarto. Enquanto ele fechava os olhos e começava a contar ate 20 lentamente. '' Ela é um anjo, mas sabe muito bem ser calculista e manipuladora quando quer. Essa menina é uma caixinha de surpresas'' ele pensou e voltou a pentear os fios, agora cobiçados, de seu farto cabelo.

-Hina-chan tá ficando boa nisso. Fica esperto com ela agora, vai que ela pega as manhas? Já pensou? Vai ser a perdição de todo mundo.

-Eu sei Hanabi, eu sei- ele parou olhando a menina ao seu lado- Espera, quem é você pra falar dela? Que eu saiba quem coleciona suspenções e advertências da escola aqui é você.

-He he he, já estou saindo priminho, estou caindo fora.

Depois do almoço eles voltaram para escola, cada um indo para um lado diferente em busca de seus amigos.

-HINATA-CHAN!- um garoto loiro, com 16 anos também, pulou em cima dela e passou a sacudi-la- HINA-CHAN, O TEME AINDA NÃO VOLTOU! ELE DEVE TER MORRIDO, NÃO ACHO ELE EM NENHUM LUGAR.

-Eu estou aqui baka.- Sasuke falou se aproximando do casal. A Hyuuga namorava com o Naruto faziam 2 longos anos e ainda conseguia ficar corada e gaguejar com ele, era impressionante.

-Sasuke-san, boa ta-tarde.

-Teme onde você se meteu?-o loiro continuou a berrar.

-Eu fui almoçar.

-Hina-chan!- Itachi apareceu do lado do irmão.

-Ita-kun, que susto. Não faça mais isso.

-Ita-kun? Ita-kun? Voce chama esse delinquente desnaturado de Ita-kun e ainda me chama de Sasuke-san, eu te conheço a mais tempo que ele.

-Mas Sasuke-san eu...ele...sabe...nós…- ela começou a corar e gaguejar enquanto olhava pro chão.

- O que ela quer dizer é que prefere ficar comigo do que conversar com você, retardado- o mais velho pronunciou.

-Babaca! Com o se um marginal como você fosse sociável ou tivesse classe o bastante para dirigir a palavra a alguém como Hinata.

-Sasuke-san, pare.

Os dois morenos já estavam com os punhos cerrados na direção do rosto um do outro, porem pararam ao ouvir a melodiosa e doce voz da garota de olhos exóticos.

-Hyuuga Hinata, a voz da razão. Não sei como alguém tão sem sal consegue ter tantos homens por perto- debochou uma voz.


	4. Chapter 4

-Hyuuga Hinata, a voz da razão. Não sei como alguém tão sem sal consegue ter tantos homens por perto- debochou uma voz.

- Sakura-chan, não fale assim da Hina-chan.

-Naruto. –ela suspirou olhando o loiro, fixou os olhos nas orbes azuis dele e continuou- Não sei como consegue namorar alguém tão falsa, alguém como ela. Nunca vi garota mais cínica e sonsa, ela se acha a gostosa, mas é tão sem brilho, feinha que só ela tadinha.

-Cof cof a inveja mata Haruno cof cof- Ino sussurrou, mas graças ao silencio todos a ouviram.

-Porca- os olhos da rósea faiscavam em fúria velada.

-Se conforme, você o perdeu pra ela e pronto acabou, rejeitou, rejeitou e agora ele desistiu de você, acabou.-Shikamaru se pronunciou. Odiava ser acordado, principalmente quando se trata da voz estridente da Sakura.

-Eu não o perdi, ela o roubou de mim.

-E-eu não roubei ninguém.

-Primeiro o Naruto, meu namorado...

-EX-NAMORADO.- alguém berrou.

Ela o ignorou e continuou a lista:

-... depois o Sasuke-kun, meu amor e amigo, depois o Kiba, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Temari, Tenten, Lee, Gaara, Shino, Sai e varias outras pessoas.

Os olhos de Hinata estavam se enchendo de lagrimas que ela teimava em disfarçar. Ela amava seus amigos e fazia tudo por eles, mas Sakura negou sua amizade desde o inicio, a humilhou, detonou sua autoestima, a rósea teimava em deixar a morena triste, em fazê-la chorar.

-Eu não pertenço a ninguém Haruno.- Gaara declarou entrando na discussão e se pos ao lado da Hyuuga.

-E mesmo que tivéssemos sido ''roubados'' de você- Itachi interferiu-, preferimos pertencer a Hina a uma garota como você.

-Tá vendo? Penso no que você acabou de falar, fica obvio que ela controla todos vocês. Ficam aí, só babando nela e...

-E qual o problema Sakura?-Sasuke interrompeu a ladainha da outra, a voz da rósea sempre o irritou muito.- Essa ladainha toda é só porque estamos fazendo isso com ela e não com você? O Naruto vivia aos seus pés e você vivia chutando ele, humilhando-o todos os dias enquanto corria atrás de mim, me pedindo em namoro, fazendo juras de amor. Sequer se contentava com isso, sempre que tinha oportunidade corria até o meu irmão também. – Sakura fez uma careta e ele riu enquanto ainda a encarava- Acha que eu não sei? Acha que só porque eu e ele vivemos brigando ele nunca iria me contar isso? Então se enganou feio. Outro que viva rastejando aos seus pés era o Lee e o que você fazia? A mesma coisa que sempre fez com o Naruto, com a única diferença que esse, você fazia questão de gritar que não o namora porque ele é feio. Vive espalhando aos quatro ventos que Sasori e Kankurou são namorados, os chama de esquisitos e outras coisas. Sempre disse que é a melhor amiga da Ino, mas sempre que ela arruma um namorado você vai lá e rouba o namorado da garota. E isso é pouco perto do que eu sei que você já aprontou.

Ele desviou o olhar para a morena que se escondia atrás dele, soltou um sorriso de canto bem no estilo _confia em mim, estou aqui para te proteger,_viu o corpo dela perder um pouco da tensão e a face pálida ganhar um pouco de cor. A menina corou rapidamente e retribuiu com um sorriso tímido, apenas um curvar de lábios quase imperceptíveis. Recuperou o folego e antes que a garota de cabelos estranhamente rosa se recuperasse do choque de vê-lo falar tanto e voltou a defender a pequena Hyuuga.

- Mesmo que seja por falsidade, o que eu não acho. Hinata viu no Uzumaki o que você tanto se recusou a perceber, eles já namoram a dois anos e ela se mantem fiel a ele. Ela se tornou a melhor amiga da Ino, Tenten e Temari, um tipo de amiga que você provavelmente nunca vai conseguir ser, porque ela é boa de mais, gentil de mais, e você não. Em vez de criticar, ela resolveu aprender sobre arte com Deidara, Sasori, Sai e Kankurou. Ela é minha amiga e do meu irmão também. Ao invés de chamar o Shikamaru de preguiçoso, ela aproveitou a inteligência dele, aprendeu a observar pequenas coisas do cotidiano com ele, formar estratégias, jogar shoji¹ e melhorou as próprias notas.

O Inuzuka entendeu onde o outro queria chegar, ao ver Sasuke parar para respirar mais uma vez ele quis defender sua amiga também.

-Ela não se afastou do Gaara por ele ter tido problemas judiciais. Ela se tornou amiga dele e o ajudou a se superar. Ela se esforçou para entender Shino e fez dele meu melhor amigo. Hinata nunca perde o controle quando conversa com Sai, eles se dão tão bem que ele só ensinou como se desenha para ela, eles conversam sobre coisas que eu nunca pensei que ia ve-lo falar, eles compartilham opiniões sobre tudo sem nenhum tabu. Ela nunca humilhou o Lee, mesmo que não consiga acompanha-lo em suas corridas loucas com Gai- sensei, ela se esforça e torce por ele. Ela ama e apoia o Naruto, me ajudou a concertar alguns defeitos que eu não sabia que possuía. Ela é a única pessoa que sabe controlar o Neji e o ego gigante dele, ou a sede de vingança do Sasuke quando ele briga com o irmão. Ela faz tudo e mais um pouco por nós.

- E mesmo nos manipulando ou não, Hinata nos ajudou, lutou por todos nós, nos ajudou a encontrar a felicidade, melhorou nossa autoestima. A Hyuuga nos ensina a acordar de bom humor independente do que se passa na sua vida, ensinou a amar, superar nossas diferenças e conviver em completa harmonia. Se ela é a moça má da história ou não, ninguém se importa.-Tenten completou.

O silencio reinou durante alguns segundos que pareceram horas, todos encaravam a Haruno que permanecia estática. Temari logo ficou desconfortável e resolveu ajudar a quebrar a tensão mais rápido. A loira ergueu o rosto na direção da menina de cabelo rosa e soltou:

-Acho que alguém deve desculpas. Sei lá, só acho.

-Eu não,- a Haruno bufou- já aguentei muito desaforo por um dia.

Sakura saiu batendo o pé com sua fiel e inseparável companheira, Karin no encalço. Hinata havia se encolhido no chão perto de uma parede próxima enquanto perdia a dona dos olhos esmeraldinos de vista, tentou se segurar, mas mesmo assim, as grossas lagrimas escorriam por sua face.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Sakura saiu batendo o pé, acompanhada por Karin. Hinata havia se encolhido no chão e deixava grossas lagrimas rolarem por sua face.

- Não chore, ela é só uma mal-amada.

-Mas, ela tem razão Temari-chan, depois que eu apareci, todo mundo se afastou dela.

-Você esta errada, ela se afastou de todo mundo. - Shino falou enquanto enxugava o rosto da amiga com a manga do casaco.

O sinal bateu e logo todos seguiram para suas respectivas salas. Itachi, Deidara, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Kankurou, Konan, Yahico, Lee, e Sasori estudavam na mesma sala do terceiro ano do Ensino Médio. Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Karin e Shino estudam no 2ºano A. No segundo ano B estudam Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji.

Na sala do 2ºA...

Sai e Sasuke trocavam bilhetinhos de papel durante a aula do professor Kakashi.

Sai: '' A Hina-chan tá estranha hoje. ''

Sasuke: ''Ela sempre fica triste quando a Sakura faz isso, mas hoje ela parece pior.''

Sai: '' Ela tá pensando em coisa ruim, Hina-chan sabe reparar o mínimo detalhe em tudo. Ela percebeu algo e não gostou. ''

Sasuke: '' Tem razão. E se ela for se vingar de alguém então? Acho melhor descobrir o que se passa naquela cabecinha louca dela. Tenho medo dela quando o espirito vingativo a atinge. ''

- Sasuke e Sai parem de mandar cartinhas de amor um pro outro em sala ou vou manda-los para a diretora.

Os dois afundaram na cadeira olhando a morena do outro lado da sala. Os alunos começaram a tocar o terror com a frase do professor, as meninas defendiam os dois dizendo que eles não eram gays, os garotos gritavam que a homossexualidade deles era obvia há muito tempo.

Mesmo com tanto barulho Hinata sequer se mexia ou parecia respirar, estava imersa em pensamentos. Andar com tanta gente diferente a fez perceber o quanto o mínimo detalhe importa, ela sempre se esforçou ao máximo para aprender tudo o que os amigos sabiam, desde artes marciais até pintura em painéis e esculturas. Ela sabia responder questões de anatomia a psicologia sem pestanejar, sabia criar estratégias e fazer cálculos matemáticos difíceis, ela sabia fazer alguém desistir de uma luta com um fácil jogo de palavras. Dizem que a família dela só tem gênios, oferecem bolsas de faculdades famosas para ela e Neji desde quando tinham aproximadamente 13 anos.

Tantas coisas, tanto conhecimento que ela não sabia controlar suas emoções direito. Neji e seu pai aprenderam a não demonstrar emoções, mas ela não conseguia e isso lhe custava caro as vezes. Pessoas a usavam para passar de ano ou para se sentirem superiores a ela e a morena simplesmente não sabia como reagir, nunca soube dizer não ou batalhar por algo. As vezes a verdade vinha de uma forma tão cruel para ela e tudo o que ela sempre fez é se encolher e se chamar de burra, burra por saber responder tantas coisas e não perceber o que esta diante de seus olhos, covarde por não tomar o que ela pensou ser dela e proteger o que devia lhe pertencer e então tudo sai de controle, mais uma vez ela viu tudo que ela fez desmoronar.

Hinata as vezes olhava de soslaio para Naruto, ela sabia que ele estava mentindo para ela já fazia um tempo, ela só não sabia o porque e sobre o que.

As aulas passaram rapidamente. No momento em que o sinal tocou a morena saiu correndo sem se despedir do namorado. No meio do corredor Shikamaru a viu passar por ele sem olha-lo, a testa dela franzida e os olhos caçando alguém, _aí tem coisa e pela sorte que eu tenho, é problema dos grandes, _ele hesitou um pouco e pôs-se a segui-la. Em pouco tempo percebeu que não era o único a perceber a aura estranha da morena, um pequeno grupo também estava atrás dela e ele se juntou a eles.

A Hyuuga correu para o lado oposto ao seu caminho habitual. Pouco depois ela parou e olhou ao redor, sorriu e voltou a correr, dessa vez Suigetsu e Juugo começaram a ir à direção dela também. Os três conversavam sobre algo animadamente, depois de um tempo a menina se afastou e começou o percurso para casa de cabeça baixa.

-Hina-chan!- a menina deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz tão perto de si.

-Yahico-san precisa gritar assim? Parece ate o Kiba.- ela começou a rir olhando o grupo ao seu redor.

-O que aconteceu?

Ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, desviou o olhar para o chão ainda sentindo os amigos a observando. Mentir é outra habilidade que ela não possui, fica sempre muito obvio.

-Shikamaru-san eu ... não da para esconder de vocês não é?

-Você saiu sem falar com o Naruto ou sequer olha-lo. Não avisou para o Neji para onde é que estava indo e não pediu para ninguém avisa-lo. É Hinata, meio difícil disfarçar algo assim. Voltando a minha pergunta inicial, o que aconteceu?


	6. Chapter 6

O sol vermelho no horizonte mostrava que muito tempo ja havia se passado. O grupo estava sentado ao pé de uma arvore frondosa de um parquinho perto da escola. Os meninos esperavam a morena começar a falar. Ela estava nervosa e não sabia por onde começar. Queria chorar,espernear, gritar aos quatro ventos tudo o que sentia, mas não tinha forças, não conseguia.

-Eu... –Hinata soltou um suspiro pesado seguido por uma lágrima – Andei pensando em tantas coisas e ... Quanto mais eu penso mais parece que minhas suspeitas se confirmam.

-Do que você esta falando?

-Você ainda não percebeu nii-san?... Nada... Nada mudou... Eu fui tão estúpida por todo esse tempo... Era tudo uma mentira. Não. Não era uma mentira, era um jogo de omissão.

-Hinata...

-Neji-nii, até o Shikamaru já tinha percebido. Ele não comentou pra não me machucar.- ela falou em um folego só.

-Você finalmente descobriu não foi?- o Nara perguntou com o olhar triste.

Os outros apenas encaravam a menina ainda confusos. Sem ter uma ideia sequer do que ela estava falando. Passado alguns minutos em um silencio fúnebre, a morena resolveu ser direta.

-Naruto me traia.- ela falou entre soluços – Ele ainda me trai.

Todos ficaram tensos com a noticia. Ninguém sabia o que dizer. O Uchiha pensava em mil e uma formas de matar o amigo loiro. O Hyuuga ainda estava absorvendo a informação e de pouquinho estava assimilando o que lhe foi dito.

-Com quem?- Sai perguntou.

-A Haruno.- Shikamaru respondeu pois sabia que a amiga não estava em condições.

- Você vai terminar com ele, não é?

Hinata ergueu o olhar na direção do amigo ruivo. Apenas assentiu com um movimento com a cabeça enquanto tentava segurar as lagrimas que desciam pela pele alabastra. Ela baixou o olhar novamente e tentou reorganizar seus pensamentos.

-E- Eu o amava tanto... Sempre movi céus e terra por ele... Perdi a conta de quantas vezes discuti com meu pai por causa dele e...- soluço- ...Ele me traia... Se fossem uma ou duas vezes eu até aguentaria ou desculparia... Mas ele me traiu durante dois anos... E ele nunca agiu na minha frente como se sentisse culpa de algo... Ele nunca tentou parar e assumir a Sakura...

-É um estúpido mesmo.- Sasuke bufou.

-Ele sempre gostou da Sakura. Ele também gosta da Hina, mas com ela é diferente. Ele ainda não terminou por que sabe que o motivo pelo qual a Haruno está com ele é retaliação. Se ele perder a Hina ele perde a Sakura.- Shikamaru explicou.

-Não chore hime. Não vale a pena chorar por quem faz isso com você. Sei que você o ama a tanto tempo e...

-Eu não consigo mais, Yahico.- ela o interrompeu- Era estranho. Nosso namoro já estava definhando, mas eu não reparei nisso. Me recusei a pensar que meu amor por ele estava sendo massacrado. Agora que sei a verdade... Eu só sinto nojo dele.

-Hinata... Termina logo com isso tudo e toma um tempo pra você. Se afasta dele e aja com calma. Tranquilize-se e organize sua cabeça.- Neji recomendou- Vem aqui.

Ela se aninhou dos braços do primo e deixou as lágrimas rolarem. Parou de tentar sufocar os soluços e chorou. Chorou por ter sido enganada. Chorou por ter sido usada. Chorou por não descobrir tudo antes. Chorou porque só hoje, quando Sakura mais uma vez veio humilha-la, ela percebeu que Naruto nunca a defendia. Percebeu que ele sequer lhe dava apoio. Se xingou por ter sido tão ingênua e ter deixado o namorado próximo da rósea e não perceber que o motivo dele abandona-la era para se render aos braços de outra.

Os meninos acompanharam Neji e Hinata ate a casa deles e depois se dispersaram. Os primos se mantiveram juntos ate o momento em que a morena dormiu de tanto chorar. Hanabi e o pai apenas passaram na porta dela e se foram sem dizer nada. Abraçado a menina o mais velho apenas velava o sono perturbado dela, fazia um carinho delicado nos macios cabelos negros e sussurrava uma canção de ninar antiga. Como odiava quando as pessoas magoavam a prima, atacavam o lado emocional dela sem dó e a dilaceravam por dentro.

Sempre tão inteligente em tantos assuntos. Sempre a melhor aluna da sala. A garota que ele conhece como ninguém não é a imagem da perfeição como tantos retratam. Ela não é um gênio como pensam os olheiros de escolas para superdotados, apenas se esforça para entender tudo que lhe ensinam e devora livros de todos os tamanhos e grossuras desde pequena. Ela não faz arte por ter o dom e sim para acompanhar os amigos que são artistas e desfrutar do mesmo prazer que eles, porem ela sabe que as obras dela não chegam aos pés das feitas por quem sabe fazer direito e com paixão.

A garota que o Hyuuga sempre protegeu é fraca emocionalmente. É medrosa e tem uma autoestima baixíssima. A garota que ele ama é a verdadeira Hinata, a verdadeira menina por baixo da mascara de perfeição. Doía nele saber sobre o namoro dela, doía ouvir o choro abafado dela durante as madrugadas. Agora que o idiota loiro fez questão de destruir mais uma parte da morena ele estava irado. Faria questão de ter uma conversa bem ao estilo Hyuuga com o Uzumaki. Iria faze-lo pagar pela dor da morena.

* * *

Naruto corria para a escola em uma velocidade fora do comum. Sentia que algo estava errado desde o dia anterior quando sua namorada saiu sem sequer olha-lo e o numero do celular dela se tornou inexistente. A sensação só aumentou quanto ligou para as amigas e elas disseram que não sabia o paradeiro da Hyuuga. E hoje ao passar na casa de Sasuke, seu melhor amigo de infância, foi enxotado e recebeu olhares mortais dos irmãos Uchiha.

Quando o folego já começava a desaparecer ele viu uma silhueta conhecida próxima a porta da sala. Apertou o passo e ao se aproximar dela a abraçou com força; Queria se livrar desse sentimento ruim e ela sempre o ajudava com isso, confortando-o e acalmando-o com palavras positivas vindas de sua voz suave. Mas ao contrario do comum, ela não o abraçou de volta. Ela sequer dirigiu seus olhos perolados na direção dele.

-Amor, o que aconteceu?

-Me largue!- ela ordenou num sussurro.

- O que? Hinata, por que você 'tá pedindo isso?- ele alterou o tom de voz.

- Não ouse gritar com a hime. - Itachi sibilou.

- Idiota! Ela é minha namorada! Eu tenho direito de saber por que ela ficou assim comigo.

- Porque você me traiu.

O Uzumaki congelou e lentamente voltou o olhar para a morena imóvel nos seus braços. Se perguntava como ela descobriu tudo e se ela sabia com quem. Depois pensou que sendo Hinata isso é só um choque inicial e eles logo voltariam a ser o casal mais perfeito da escola. Ela o perdoará e ele tem certeza disso.

- Quem te disse isso, Amor?

- Ninguém. Eu descobri sozinha.

- Hina... Eu te amo!

-Não minta para mim!- ela gritou em reposta, o rosto vermelho em fúria- Você não me ama e nunca me amou!

-Hina...

O loiro tremeu de medo ao ver o atual estado da namorada. Ela nunca havia alterado o tom de voz na sua frente. Nem mesmo quando eles tinham discussões bobas que faziam o namoro oscilar. Agora a morena estava na sua frente com o rosto vermelho, não por vergonha e sim por raiva. O corpo dela tremia levemente e então ela desabou. Antes de perder a consciência ela gritou uma ultima frase.

- Acabou, Uzumaki. Nosso namoro acabou!

**Continua...**

* * *

Oh céus, essa é a minha primeira fic e eu não posto um capítulo novo nela faz tempo. Eu tinha perdido o caderno em que ela tava escrita e achei ele esse mês. Pra quem estava esperando, eu peço desculpas.


End file.
